Processing of electronic data files typically involves multiple processing stages. Systems for high volume data processing require multiple applications across various platforms running in order to implement the processing stages of electronic data. Typically, the event data in electronic files is transformed multiple times as technology processing is performed by a plurality of technology platform applications. This process, however, relies on transient memory locations to temporarily store the most current transformed event data after a processing stage at a particular technology application. This transient data is typically unavailable after the subsequent processing. Accordingly, it is difficult to monitor changes that occur to the perpetually altering event data during such processing stages. Therefore, a need exists for novel network architectures that provide monitoring of event data.